Our Requiem
by DismalGrackle
Summary: "We are simply humans, controlled only by our emotions and desperate need to survive above all." Alfred F. Jones, American soldier on the European front of World War II. Everything seems an unclear mess until April 25, 1945. That was the day his cheery allusion usually put on wasn't just an allusion. Future RusAme.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter #1 Our Requiem **

"If you have everything under control, you're not moving fast enough."

-Mario Andretti

**March 12, 1933**

It was noon on a Sunday, and many were just leaving church, meaning that there were thick crowds.

But today was a special day: the President was supposed to be making an announcement that would bring great change. Alfred had seen the president on headlines from stolen newspapers, and he liked this president. Whenever Alfred saw him in black and white ink, he was smiling- he was cheerful, like most had been years ago. He carried something with him that Alfred liked. That was why he was in a hurry at the moment, tugging his nine year old little brother with him.

"Come on, Mattie!" The blond yelled as he dragged the stumbling boy behind him.

Approaching a crowd of people outside a candy shop, Alfred pushed his way through, earning some heated looks. He ignored them as the old radio in front of the shop sounded off, announcing the president.

The men around the radio were quiet as they listened closely to the fuzzy transmission. Matthew didn't have much an interest at all, but his brother did. Alfred's eyes lit up and sparkled as he listened. He might have only been thirteen, but he understood the man's good intentions, and admired him. Matthew tried tuning in, trying to capture the same excitement as his brother.

"-conveniently at any time. I can assure you it is safer to keep your money in a reopened bank than under your mattress. The success-" A confident voice came from the radio, but honestly, Matthew found no interest in the announcement. If anything, he found more in the candy display behind the glass in front of him.

The talk was only about ten minutes, and everything the president had said Alfred had loved; and was looking forward to. But it was Roosevelt's closing statement that stuck with Alfred.

"It is your problem no less than it is mine. Together we cannot fail."

The men dispersed and walked off back to their own lives, mumbling about their opinions of the president. Alfred guided Matthew down Main Street, swinging their connected hands back and forth before cheerfully asking, "So, Mattie, how'd ya feel 'bout seeing a movie?"

Matthew yanked Alfred back, stopping in surprise at his question. "What do you mean? We have no money for that, Al." He said in confusion as he looked up at his older brother.

Alfred smiled brightly, letting go of his brother's hand, and dug into his pocket. He pulled out two quarters. "What if I told ya I did?" Alfred smirked, watching his little brother's face brighten up with joy.

"Where'd you get that, Al?!" Matthew gasped, hoping it wasn't stolen again. Once Alfred had brought him some cake for his birthday, but he later found out it was stolen when Alfred confessed they couldn't walk down Johnston Street for a while.

Alfred nervously scratched his head, "I, I uh pawned my tinker set." He confessed a little nervously. Matthew looked at him sadly.

"But you've had that forever! It's your favorite toy-" He was cut off rather quickly.

"I know. But we both haven't done much since Ma died. We need something fun." Alfred's smiled down at his little brother, "besides, I said pawn, Mattie- not sell. I'll get 'em back one day." Smirking, he tugged along a hesitant Matthew to the town's worn down theater and proudly slid the two quarters under the glass, "Two for King Kong, sir."

The movie was great, but Alfred couldn't focus on it, as one phrase continually repeated itself in his head.

"It is your problem no less than it is mine. Together we cannot fail."

-–—-–—

A thank you to my beta reader, The Wistful Bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter # 2 State of Compromise **

**April 1933**

The old Chevy truck, rusted and once a nice red paint chipping off, drove down the rugged rubble road bumping and jostling the passengers inside.

"Do we really have to go Pa?" Alfred spoke louder trying to be heard over the clunking of the engine. Looking back at the old farm house as it faded into the distance, worn down by time and the lack of repairs made to it in recent years, but it still stood there as it always had. It was the only home Alfred ever knew.

His dad's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he responded in a crisp voice, "You know be do, boy."

The farm produced nothing now. The animals dead or dying of starvation. They were no good to eat, not any meat on their bones. The crops never grew, the soil was overused and gave nothing back.

Alfred was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up again, "What about Ma-" The honey blond was cut off mid-sentence with a stinging slap to the back of his head as his dad started speaking anger coating his voice, "Boy, there is nothing left for us there! We go where we can survive."

Alfred didn't speak after that, lost in thought till he felt something tap his shoulder. Looking over he saw Matthew had fallen asleep and was now leaning up against him, head on his shoulder. He had forgot he was there, he didn't mean to, Matthew was just so quiet sometimes.

Back to his thoughts, Alfred couldn't understand how there was nothing of importance there. Ma was there, buried right under the dead old weeping willow in the the backyard.

Was Ma nothing now? Maybe Pa just didn't love her as much anymore.

-—-—-—

**1937 - Train Station**

Matthew wouldn't allow the tears fall from his eyes, especially not in public. He knew Alfred wasn't leaving the state, he knew Alfred wasn't leaving forever. But this was going to be the longest time the brothers had ever been apart.

Alfred was now seventeen, well built, unmarried, healthy, and unemployed. Perfect for the CCC. Matthew didn't want his older brother to leave, but they needed the money it provided. Matthew wished he could go with his brother, they wouldn't be separated and the two would make a lot more money. But he wasn't old enough, he was only 13 at the moment.

The extra $25 dollars Alfred would have sent back would be big to their small family of him and Pa. Instead of meager dinners of bread and maybe some questionable canned meat they could have a dinner in which they would go to bed with a full feeling in their stomach.

Alfred was leaving, leaving to become part of Roosevelt's Tree Army.

...

*cough* had to just get this part out too...

This is again short as it is just showing past parts of Alfred's life that had an influence on his life before the war.

Again. This WILL be a RusAme fic, we're getting there, but we have some important ground to cover before we get there, sorry. Not really.

Firstly, the AAA (no not triple a) was the Agricultural Adjustment Administration acting in 1935 with a whole buttload of things enacted in that year with Roosevelt's first 100 days and such. It was to help farmers keep their farms, regulate the pricing of produce and just helping farmers about to loose their farm. Some farms though, were too beyond help and already gone. Like shown here. They moved out west trying to just find more to survive on.

Dos, the CCC is (Government never totally disbanded it, just stopped funding it when WWII popped up and membership dropped in 42.)/ was the Civilian Conservation Corps. Unemployed men (17-28) went to work at camps, building roads, preserving wild life, and such. They planted over 3 billion trees during the 9 years the CCC was most active. A lot of the trees at parks were probably planted by them. Their were CCC camps in every state that was part of the union at that time. They provided room and board and $30 dollars pay a month. A required $25 dollars was sent back home to the dependents of said worker as the 5 was given to spent however the worker pleased.

Also this is totally unedited and I'd really LOVE a beta.


End file.
